1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PDA (personal digital assistant), and more particularly, to a PDA for selectively connecting to a communications module so as to provide some specific communication function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A PDA (personal digital assistant) has not only a suitable size for carrying and an adequate memory and operating ability, but also a large enough LCD (liquid crystal display) panel to permit easy viewing. A Palm Series, whose memory size ranges from 8 MB to 32 MB and offers a color or black-and-white LCD panel, occupies the lion""s share of the market. The standby time of the Palm Series can last up to one week. The Palm Series also provides a connecting cable that is used for digital data interchange between the PDA and a PC (personal computer). However, the PDA has two drawbacks. The first one is the lack of extend-ability for peripheral equipment; the second is a short range of use due to the lack of communication ability with a PC or mainframe.
A GPS (global positioning system) and a cellular phone are the top products in the portable electrical device field with high communication abilities. A mainframes GPS address is set through its antenna by transmitting and receiving signals to a specific satellite. Surface features will not affect the GPS efficiency as long as the angle of its antenna is set to a specified point of a certain satellite. The cellular phone handset has become the most popular portable electrical device because of an increasing base number and a significant drop in equipment cost. Although a wireless network WAP is gradually replacing existing handsets, an effort to develop the cellular phones digital data capabilities is significantly limited due to insufficient memory and operating ability and too small of an LCD panel.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a PDA for connecting with a communications module to solve the above-mentioned problems.
According to the claimed invention, three combinations of a PDA and a communications module have been disclosed. The first one is a PDA for connecting with a communications module. The PDA includes a first housing, an LCD panel formed on a first side of the first housing for displaying data, a first engaging means formed on a second side of the first housing, and a first connector disposed at one end of the first housing for transmitting power and data. The communications module includes a second housing, a second engaging means formed on the second housing for engaging with the first engaging means, and a second connector disposed at one end of the second housing for connecting with the first connector to transmit data.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that a PDA that can connect with a communications module extends the PDA""s communication ability.
These and other objectives of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.